Fear Me
by BlackCat160
Summary: The changeling. The prankster. The murderer. Beast Boy's accident will cause his victim's lover to go insane. A psycho out for revenge is bad news for the Titans. An eye for an eye, as they might say. What will happen when this fair exchange just happens to be revenge for killing her true love? In this story, Terra is back with the titans. BBRae, BBTerra; My OC included.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! Yep… I'm writing _another_ fanfiction. I've had a lot of great ideas and I can't help but write story after story. The only problem is, it's hard returning to the ones I've started! Oh well… I hope you enjoy and this will most likely be a very short story (unless someone wants to give me ideas...) Please R&R!

**Fear me**

_Prologue_

A figure stood over the lifeless body. Her black hair glinted in the moonlight and she was silent except for the sounds of her ragged breathing and tears running down her face. She was hidden beneath her black uniform and rested her silver gloves over the form.

Crimson soaked the ground, and a piece of concrete stabbed through the body like a katana. His pale blue eyes stared at nothing; the light from them was gone and they were now dull. His own black hair, which was usually sharp, was now starting to soak up the blood.

The woman above him was clutching herself and muttered with a ragged voice, "C-crow… no.. Don't die.. no, no… NO."

her head whipped up and she stared at his murderer. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She lunged at the figure, who was staring back with a shocked expression in his emerald green eyes.

Five others immediately lined up against the aghast murderer and blocked the woman as she clawed at him. Her unusual fiery-red eyes were sunken with a sign of agony… and madness. They threw her to the ground, and she slowly backed away.

"You killed Crow…" Suddenly, her eyes hardened and bored into her true love's killer. "You killed him. I will never forgive you… I will return. And you shall fear me."

She stood up and raced away, starting to leap upwards into the cluster of buildings. No one chased after her. The titans turned towards their teammate.

The changeling. The prankster. The murderer.

It was an accident, of course, and they tried to reassure him. But words fell upon deaf pointed ears as he stared at the body. It was his fault. How could this have happened? It was an accident… he knew that. But as the titans returned home silently, leaving the body, icy cold words chilled him to the bone in his memory.

**"You killed him. I will never forgive you… I will return. And you shall fear me."**


	2. I am Fear

**Fear Me**

_Chapter 1: I am Fear_

* * *

_One Year Later_

A whole year had passed since the accident. It vanquished from the civilians' minds and from most of the Titans' minds as well. It still lingered in the back of a certain changeling's mind, but he had more matters to focus on. It's been one and a half years since Terra returned. Three months since Beast Boy and her had started dating.

Raven, who was still wary of the geomancer, was painfully aware of this. She didn't know why it hurt; it just did. Maybe it was because Terra had betrayed them, and no one seemed to notice? Oh well... after all, Terra hadn't shown any signs of deceiving the Titans again. Yet. Maybe Raven was just paranoid; she certainly hadn't been pleased when Beast Boy's heart was broken. Why did she care so much? The empath didn't spend time on such questions, however.

It was around 4:30 in the morning when the alarms sounded. Red lights reached into every corner and screamed for attention. Raven blinked open her eyes and hastily dressed. She floated out into the common room, where everyone else began to gather, and muttered, "Who would commit a crime 4:30 in the morning?"

Robin was pulling up the information on his laptop. He stood up and said, "Someone's causing havoc downtown; Titans go!"

They raced towards the garage, preparing for whatever could possibly be happening. Starfire and Raven had slipped towards the roof, where they took off towards the location. Robin hopped on his R-cycle as Cyborg started up the T-Car. Terra pulled out the boulder she had been commonly using for transportation; Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and took off.

They met up a street over from the chaos and heard the screams of petrified citizens running away from the scene. They stayed silent to try and sneak up on the mystery villain.

"Dude… what happened here?" asked Beast Boy quietly.

Some of the civilians were curled up, not injured, but very pale. Their pupils were contracted and they shook violently. Cyborg tried to scan them for injuries, but found none.

"Whatever happened, we have to be careful. This is obviously someone we should be wary of," Robin said with a strong voice.

Raven shifted her head to a flash of shadow between buildings; she had thought she sensed a presence. "Over there," she motioned towards the movement with her eyes.

The team got prepared for battle and stalked the alleyways. To no avail, the villain seemingly disappeared. Robin sighed, "We may have no choice but to split up. There's no way we can cover all this ground in one group. Beast Boy, Cyborg, head north. Starfire and I will head west. Terra, go east and Raven, south. Hopefully, we'll be able to find this guy easier if we head in every direction."

No one seemed to notice that the two girls would be alone if it came to a battle; then again, that may be why Robin chose them to go alone. Terra nodded, "Whatever you say." The team turned towards their pointed direction and raced away. It was a risky move, but they had to find the criminal.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were making their way through the darkened alleys. They swiveled their heads around to the noise of a stray cat racing away from them. "Dude, this is _way_ creepy," Beast Boy whispered.

Cyborg nodded in agreement, "You're telling me…"

"Why? Are you scared?"

The boys' eyes widened at the third voice. It came from a woman whose figure was veiled in the shadows.

"I'd think differently from killers." Crimson fiery eyes lit up as they opened and the woman almost hissed, "Like the new contacts? I needed sharper ones. Ones so I could find you easier."

She raised her hand to point at Beast Boy, and they saw that it was in a silver glove; the fingers were shaped like claws. Memories surged through Beast Boy. Explosions, crumbling buildings, violet and black, a choice. He was sure he made the right choice. He knew it was, but that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty. Of course, Raven could've saved herself, but something had come over him; he had sacrificed people for the empath whom could've clearly taken care of herself. This all rushed into Beast Boy's head and he fell to his knees, hands gripping his hair in desperate attempts for control inside his mind.

The woman stepped out and said, "I've also learned a few new tricks." She was still wearing the same black uniform. It was tight against her and had two silver lines running down the front and back of it and spreading to connect with her silver gloves and boots. She had no mask to conceal her face which was contorted with silent fury. Her crimson eyes, which were not natural, flashed dangerously with madness. She had straight jet black hair that swayed in the wind. If she didn't have that look of insanity and misery, you would've said she was very beautiful.

Cyborg growled, seeing his best friend like this, and aimed his sonic cannon at the girl. She grinned Cheshire-cat style and her eyes glowed for a moment.

_"I've learned the weakness to everyone. It is something that invades everyone, and you can't get rid of it. I won't tell you quite yet; you'll find out soon enough," she said. Her voice was everywhere in the darkness that surrounded Cyborg. He looked around, eyes fearful, until something caught his eye."Bee? How did you get here?" He asked, seeing his love in the distance. "No! Sparky, don't come closer," Bumble Bee whispered/yelled. He ran closer, of course, and grabbed her arm. She felt so real… how could this be an illusion? Surely she would have dissolved into mist at his touch. Suddenly, he noticed that she was crying… and it wasn't tears. He felt himself pale as red started leaking from her eyes and mouth. He backed up and saw that a spear stabbed through Bee's body. The voice of the villain rang in his head as Cyborg started screaming at the sight before him. His love had begun to mutilate before his eyes; he couldn't tear his gaze away. "I hope you have fun…" the voice laughed, cruel and malicious. The torture started to begin._

It was only five seconds after the woman's eyes glowed that Cyborg fell to the floor. He was very pale and his pupils were contracted. He started shuddering and began curling up; his eyes were distant. Beast Boy watched this with horror as the woman walked on light feet towards him.

She leaned over to the kneeling changeling and whispered, "I know you know who I am. An eye for an eye, surely?" She paused, circling him as his emerald eyes followed the movement. He should have shifted by now. He should be fighting her. For some reason, however, he could do nothing but watch in fear.

She continued, "Jump City will pay for what they did to him. You shall pay for what you did to him. Are you afraid? Good. You should be because _I. am. Fear."_

With her final words that made him shiver, she walked backwards into the darkness. Beast Boy shook his head and took out his communicator.

"Robin? Robin, she got away... Cyborg needs help," he said into the device.

The screen lit up and showed Robin's face. "Okay, I've got your location. We're on our way."

Beast Boy nodded and clicked the device off. He crawled over to Cyborg and just sat there. No words could help right now; the half-machine was too far in his own fear.

Robin motioned for Starfire to land. She had been watching from the air for any signs of the villain. He noticed that Beast Boy said 'she' and figured the criminal must've been a woman. "We need to go; Starfire, contact the others and tell them to go to Beast Boy's and Cyborg's location." She nodded and took out her communicator. As she did this, they began rushing towards the two boys. They pulled up beside Beast Boy and looked at Cyborg.

Starfire asked, eyes wide and glistening, "What has become of friend Cyborg?"

* * *

A/N: So now you know a bit more of what happened between Beast Boy and Crow (the dead guy from chap. 1), but not completely everything. Please R&R to tell me how I did on this chapter! Bye!


End file.
